


Без ошейника

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отличие между цепными псами и домашними собаками заключается в том, что последние сами знают, как правильно защищать тех, кто им доверяет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без ошейника

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

М дочитывает альтернативный отчёт по последней операции Бонда и брезгливо морщится. Люди вроде него — это именно то, за что она иногда ненавидит свою работу. Исполнительные, хладнокровные, безразличные ко всему, кроме поставленной цели, — их даже нельзя назвать машинами для убийств, потому что для них не имеет значения, какими методами добиваться своего. Люди с пустыми глазами и отсутствием в личном словаре таких слов, как «сомнение», «неуверенность» или «слабость». Олицетворение всего самого грязного, чем занимаются разведки. 

У Бонда пока нет лицензии на убийство и в его взгляде ещё осталось что-то человеческое, но М знает, что он такой же, как и все остальные агенты с двумя нулями. Ещё одно чудовище, тщательно выпестованное для того, чтобы быть посаженным на цепь и защищать интересы государства, искалечившего его.  
Она ставит неразборчивую подпись под указом о назначении агента Бонда на испытательный срок в отдел 00, вкладывает лист в папку и закрывает её. 

*

Каждый раз, когда он приходит отчитываться перед ней, она смотрит ему в глаза, ожидая увидеть в них ту же холодную пустоту, которая отличает лучших из её агентов. Однако со дна светло-голубых глаз Бонда никуда не девается мягкая насмешливая искорка, слишком живая и человечная для того, кто с такой безжалостной неумолимостью расправляется с врагами своей страны, не останавливаясь даже для того, чтобы оплакать павших товарищей или пожалеть о случайных жертвах.

Каждый раз, отправляя его на задание, она ждёт, что он сломается — поддастся эмоциям, дрогнет, покажет ту слабину, которую она не сразу, но разглядела в нём. Но Бонд не поддаётся, любые раны — что физические, что душевные — затягиваются на нём, как на собаке, хоть и оставляют после себя грубые уродливые шрамы. М знает, куда и как надавить, чтобы причинить ему боль, но Бонд, как бы больно ему ни было, неизменно поднимается снова и снова на ноги, улыбается разбитыми губами и подмигивает, бросая новый вызов любому, кто готов его принять. 

Каждый раз, когда он пропадает со всех радаров, она искренне надеется, что теперь он уже точно не вернётся, потому что нельзя столько лет балансировать на самом краю, не становясь окончательно чудовищем, но и не воскрешая в себе человека, рано или поздно он оступится, и она, впервые за все годы службы в МИ-6, молится о том, чтобы он упал на другую сторону — обратно в мир живых людей, а не в царство Аида.

*

Агенты МИ-6 — это не её личные цепные псы, это собственность короны. Она дорого заплатила за понимание этой простой истины: в тот единственный раз, когда она позволила себе прикормить одну из этих тварей, ту пришлось, в конечном счёте, пустить на убой. Она им не хозяйка — она всего лишь псарь, тот человек, который спускает их с цепи, указав предварительно на цель. Они должны быть преданы не лично ей, а высшей цели, Англии, потому что её век недолог и может закончиться в любой момент, как только истинные хозяева решат, что её пора заменить. 

Однако она смотрит в глаза Бонда и понимает наконец, что же отличает его от остальных: в нём нет слепой преданности. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, кому служит и что именно делает для своих хозяев; у него нет никаких иллюзий, но и бездумного подчинения приказам от него нельзя ждать. Бонд, понимает М, не свирепая тварь, готовая броситься на любого, на кого ей укажут, — он умён и способен сам выбирать себе цель; его никто не сажал на цепь, переламывая его суть, — это был его сознательный выбор; он не цепной пёс, натасканный на убийство, — он дикий зверь, сам пришедший к людям, чтобы защищать их от других тварей.

М протягивает руку и расстёгивает его невидимый ошейник, аккуратно высвобождает шею от впившихся в неё острых шипов и отходит в сторону, затаив дыхание и всё ещё не зная, правильно ли делает.

Цепным псам нельзя показывать свою слабость. Цепным псам нельзя давать свободу выбора. Цепным псам нельзя доверять.

Но она видит в глазах Бонда живую искру сознания и понимает, что действительно доверяет ему, сколь бы безумным это ни было.

Он не обманывает её ожиданий.

*

Каждый раз, когда её вызывает на ковёр министр иностранных дел и, не сдерживаясь в выражениях, высказывает всё, что он думает о методах агента 007 и о том, что следует делать с бешеными собаками, сорвавшимися с цепи, М выслушивает его молча, не перебивая. Министр прав, у неё нет контроля над Бондом — она отказалась от него так же, как сам он отказался в своё время от свободы, однако ей не нужно его контролировать. Она и так знает, что он сделает всё необходимое, а уж каким образом — это его личное дело. 

В этом и заключается отличие между цепными псами и домашними собаками, верными своим хозяевам не из страха, а из любви: последние сами знают, как правильно защищать тех, кто им доверяет.


End file.
